


Guilt

by AvengTris



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Pull your heartstrings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is imprisoned on Asgard and must face the guilt of his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

Since the events in Manhattan, Loki found himself imprisoned and disgraced. Not only had it become public knowledge that he wasn’t an Odinson, but the taunts that had once been whispered behind his back were now spat in his face. Loki had never wished for the death of Asgardian people but as days passed, he began to plan all the gruesome ways he would torture them. When the AllFather passed the command for Loki’s lips to be sewn by that golden thread, the young Jotun hissed that one day he would get his revenge.

Thor had taken to ignoring him; the God of Thunder had given up on trying to reason with his brother. Instead, he made it his job to escort Loki to and from the Great Hall and his cell, and when the day came for Loki to face Heimdall, Thor escorted him personally there. It was Thor’s silence that caused Loki’s heart to constrict and guilt to cotton his tongue. While the AllFather was an asshole who deserved to be stabbed, Thor hadn’t done anything but be in his corner. Loki suspected that Thor had intervened on his brother’s behalf because in truth, Loki should not have been alive right now. He should have had a public execution, in front of all citizens and forced to admit his crimes and treason. 

But he was alive, with his lips sewn shut by golden thread.

Heimdall hadn’t done anything to Loki except touch him in the middle of his forehead, where the third eye of magic was. Loki had felt energy suddenly pulse through Loki and the force of it had forced him to his knees, and he shivered not from cold but from shock and when he did, the Aesir form that covered his true identity shattered and Loki kneeled before Thor and Heimdall in his mighty Jotun glory. His red eyes bore into his brother’s blue ones, Thor looked shocked but not horrified. The golden thread binding Loki’s lips burned with a passion and he sucked in a breath and shivered again. His Aesir form slowly covered his blue, patterned skin and when he blinked, his red eyes faded back to his bluish green ones. 

Thor had glanced at Heimdall and when the Watcher nodded, the prince strode over, lifted Loki to his feet and escorted him back to his cell. Loki wasn’t allowed to read, and no one came to visit him. It was peaceful, but also boring and in the darkness, with his lips immobile, Loki felt his mind – already teetering on the edge of madness – begin to sway. But he had had a few visitors, both of them important parts of Loki’s past and both caused dramatic reactions out of him. 

The first was Frigga, his mother despite the fact that they shared no blood. She had come, in the dead of night or so Loki thought and she sat beside him silently on his cot for several moments. Loki glanced sideways at her and when she met his eyes, he arched a brow in a question. Her eyes had glistened with tears and she said, “I am sorry, I know that you feel betrayed, as well you should but understand this. I raised you as my own son, as did Odin, we could have said to all of Asgard that you were the son of Laufey and we were holding you prisoner so that the King of Frost Giants would not be able to harm us without harming his own flesh and blood but we did not. We gave you your name – Loki Odinson – and we called you our son. And yes, Thor was the true heir to the throne and our golden boy but you were just as special, our talented, quiet warrior who would have been the spy that seeked out the traitors within our great city. By destroying Jotunheim, by attacking Midgard you destroyed our relationship. It was not us who ended it, not us who caused you to become an outcast. It was you Loki who did that.”

Loki listened to his mother’s words and though he wanted to spit and argue, he could not, even if his lips were bound. And so he bowed his head as her words delivered lethal blows to his pride. Frigga, her voice quivering whispered, “I love you, as does your father and your brother. We are still family. We may not be bound by blood, but there are centuries of love that fill that space.”

With that, she had stood and left and never visited again. Loki understood now why Odin and Thor didn’t visit, and it caused that guilt to blossom.

When Sif visited, she didn’t come into his cell. She stood there, with her arms crossed over his chest. He remembered how they had had a young and foolish romance in their teens, Loki had fallen for her but he later learned that she did not feel that same; in truth she loved Thor and was just using Loki. It had broken his heart and he had reacted violently, the result was her blackened hair. Sif didn’t say anything; she just stood there and stared before leaving. That too caused Loki’s chest to constrict. 

Thor had taken Loki to the beach, and they had stood there for a long while before Thor took Loki back to his cell and only later, when a Loki had gotten his ration of food did Loki learn that he would be stuck in his cell for a while since the Bifrost – thanks to the Tesseract – was fixed and Thor could go and visit Jane. 

The dark prince didn’t know how much time had passed before Thor came again, but he didn’t take him out of the cell. Thor joined him and kneeled in front of Loki, placing his hands on his knees and looking up at his brother. It was the first time in months that Thor had indicated that they were more than just an enemy and a hero. Thor cleared his throat and said in a deep whisper, “One day, you will find this cell door unlocked and an enchanted knife from a mutual sorceress of ours that will unbind that thread. And then you will find a guard who will escort you to my chambers and place a sword in your hands. And when you walk through those doors you will find me in my tunic and trousers, with no armor and no weapon in my hand and you will have the choice of either placing the sword in my hand and being my brother once more or thrusting the tip of that weapon through my heart and becoming my executioner.”

Loki’s eyes widened as he stared down at Thor, the golden prince whose face betrayed no emotion other than that of honesty. Thor continued on, “If you choose to be my brother, you will remain a mortal, and be a guest in our halls and you will have to accompany me as my servant. But if you kill me, you will once more gain yours powers but you shall be branded as a demon that – if caught, shall spend eternity watching over lost souls in Hel.”

With that Thor stood and walked back to the cell door, leaving Loki sitting in frozen shock on the cot. Thor paused before opening the door and said softly, “I love you Brother, but you killed me the moment you stabbed with that knife on top of Stark’s Tower.”

He was gone in the next instant and Loki was left with not guilt…but a crushing wave of agonizing grief of the lost life that he had destroyed the instant he lured three Jotuns into the hall to destroy Thor’s ceremony that life time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Sif didn't actually get her hair dyed dark because of Loki was heartbroken BUT I am basing this sorta off the movie and also just throwing my own twist.


End file.
